Pastry cutters of the rotary type are generally known. In a typical construction, it comprises a rotor, a handle supporting the rotor for rotation, and a plurality of cutting moulds connected to the periphery of the rotor at equi-angular positions. Each cutting mould has a generally flat cup-shaped body which has a cutting rim and is connected to the rotor, such that the bodies lie in an annular arrangement around the rotor, with their cutting rims facing outwards for rolling on a pastry mix or dough for cutting the dough.
The subject invention seeks to provide an improved pastry cutter of this type in general.